


Mistake

by Unknown_Future



Series: Hinata Shouyo X Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demons, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Future/pseuds/Unknown_Future
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurō is known as the evil demon who won't hesitate to kill man, woman, or child. But little do you know, that he has a soft spot for a small red-headed boy that runs a cute little flower shop in the human village.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Hinata Shouyo X Haikyuu!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449019
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

míѕtαkє?  
_______________________________________

Kuroo Tetsurō is known as the evil demon who won't hesitate to kill man, woman, or child. But little do you know, that he has a soft spot for a small red-headed boy that runs a cute little flower shop in the human village.

_______________________________________

-Present day-

Kuroo ran through the forest, the trees seeming to spread for miles and miles beyond what he could imagine. The dreaded thing he feared the most was going to happen, the man he loved and the child he was carrying could get hurt. And that thought was tearing his instincts apart as he ran as fast as he could towards the small town, making his way to the small flower shop only to find no one there. The only place he could think of was the church, and he prayed to the demon lord that his small lover was ok.

But he could tell he was getting close when he heard the red-head yelling at the villagers, desperately yelling at them that he did nothing wrong, and the love he felt for the black-haired demon was natural, and the blood flowing through the red-heads veins wasn't anything wrong, but Kuroo could hear the priest muttering those cursed mantras as he flung holy water onto the smaller boy. His smaller sister trying to fight through the crowd as she was held back by several of the wives and husbands that didn't want her to get hurt.

And when Kuroo finally made it there, he knew he had to make the people who hurt the one he loved suffer.

-Four Months Before-

Kuroo had grown tired of the life he had led. There were no wars to fight and no battles to be won. He was tired of all the women and men that flung themselves at him. It didn't matter if they were a man or woman, as long as they were a demon he didn't care. He simply wanted someone to love.

And that need for a connection took him to his other option. So, despite his better judgment he decided to go to the human village and hid his demon traits to keep his mana low, just in case anyone he didn't like went poking around.

He enjoyed not being feared for once, and he was surprised by the amount of attractive people were in the human village. He heard they were all unshaven and barbaric, but all he saw was mother's and their children, father's and their children. The occasional priest and cute shops spread out all over the place. He had to admit that the humans had quite the good ideas when it came to selling things.

But the one thing that caught his eye was a little flower shop tucked away from the other shops, several rows of different flowers all growing out front and in the backyard and side yards. He saw a seemingly small greenhouse that he couldn't help but adore.

He wanted to enter, forgetting that he was in a decently human form before he snuck around to take a look at the greenhouse, leaning against the glass to take a look inside before his heart nearly stopped at the beauty he saw inside the shop. A cute and small red-headed boy that was watering some of the plants by rows. He had amber eyes that looked like the sun and he couldn't take his eyes off of the smaller boy.

And the smaller boy took notice of the gaze, their eyes catching the black-haired demon. For some reason, Kuroo froze, slightly afraid he'd be shooed off like some creep, but he simply stood there, a small smile forming on his face before he pointed to the door, hinting that the demon was welcome inside his little haven of plants.

Kuroo didn't say anything, not hesitating as he quickly stumbled his way to the door, opening it with that casual smirk he always wore. He didn't think there was anything wrong with it since many demons said that his smile was charming, but the red-headed boy simply rolled his eyes.

"You seem new. You won't get into anyone's pants if you have that smirk permanently stuck on your face you know." he warned, his voice high pitched so Kuroo assumed he must have been a teenager. But the sass that the man in front of him bore was telling him that he may be wrong.

"Are red-heads always this temperamental?" he asked, wanting to see how far he could go, as his smirk grew on his face. The smaller man laughed at his reply, the laughter sounding like music to the demons ears. He never thought that a laugh could ever light up a room like he did.

"If you must know. Yes, we are. My little sister might even be worse than me you know. She just adores to start fights." he claimed, smiling at the taller man. "So are you here for an order? Maybe to start a little succulent family? Cause I think I might have a nice cactus for you to take care of." he said, setting down the watering can as he stretched, Kuroo getting a full view of the apron the boy was wearing and all the dirt that covered his clothing and what skin he was showing.

He somehow wondered why he didn't mind it for once. The dirt smudged against his skin and clothing, seemingly perfect to his looks. He had never met a human as attractive as this. It wasn't someone he just wanted to fuck. It was someone he wanted a genuine connection with. And it was difficult to hold the urge to kiss him back.

But, the offer to take a plant, no matter how difficult it may be, would help him grow closer to the boy, so he nodded in agreement to his statement. "I actually am looking for something to liven up the place. I just wasn't sure what." he admitted.

To his words the boy looked up at him happily, his eyes sparkling. "Great! I've got the perfect plant in mind! Oh it should be perfect for you. You seem like the type of person that would be hopeless with plants so I've got the perfect match for you." he explained, grabbing his hand excitedly as he walked out of the greenhouse, walking into the shop to see another red-head attending to the plants inside the shop.

"Natsu we've got a customer! I'll be showing him the old man in the back!" he explained to the smaller girl, nodding in acknowledgment to his words before returning to the flowers. Kuroo didn't have enough time to process what was happening before he was lead to a back room where natural sunlight leaked through the roof, staying dark in some areas and for certain plants.

"Old man?" he questioned, finally managing to hear what he said as he was stopped in front of a really large cactus, that seemed like it went through a lot. "This here is old man. He's really large and has survived a lot, but he's easy to take care of! Just water him regularly and you should be set! But if you don't want the old man I can show you over to Miss Gold." he explained.

"Why do they have names?" he asked, managing to get out a question before the smaller man said anything. "Cause I can see their spirits? I thought a Demon could look at me and tell?" he said, tilting his head a bit to look up at the confused Demon.

Kuroo froze, not expecting to be found out like this, especially by a human. "H-how did you know?" he questioned, finally getting a good look at the boy. He should have known when he saw his eyes, but not everyone had amber eyes like the sun. He must have been related to a witch in some way. Or maybe given a blessing by a witch.

"Cause I know you're hiding them but I see two horns, one half broken and a tail to match how black the horns are." he explained. "Don't worry I won't judge you for hiding and I won't tell anyone in the village." he assured.   
Kuroo, despite his better judgment, believed him. He didn't feel like the man in front of him would lie to him.

And he certainly didn't feel like other humans when it came to prejudice and judgment against the demon race, so he simply nodded along to his words, making the smaller male smile.

"Anyways, Miss Gold is over here." he said, leading him over to the smaller pot, a succulent with tallow leaves and seemingly gold ends. He had never seen one like that before and somehow it reminded him of the redhead. "I'll take Miss Gold." he said, not skipping a beat as he looked at the smaller succulent.

The red-haired man looked up at him, a hesitant look on his face as he spoke, "Are you sure? Miss Gold is well, picky." he said, trying to explain as best he could. "My friend Kageyama tried to take care of her but he gave her back after a couple of days saying that it was impossible to deal with her." he explained.

Kuroo simply nodded, smiling at how worried he got for the small succulent. "I'll be fine. And so will Miss Gold. If I get worried about anything I'll come back." he said, making sure he could use that excuse to come visit him on a regular basis.

Then a sudden thought popped in his head as the smaller man brought him to the counter where he could prepare the plant. "Hey, what's your name by the way?" he asked, watching the small boy put the succulent in a pot so it would survive a bit better.

"The name is Hinata Shōyō. The one that usually works the counter is my little sister Natsu." he explained, smiling as he looked up at the demon. "And who might you be?" he questioned.

Kuroo froze, not thinking that far as he stood there. "Rooster head?" he questioned, making Hinata laugh at the silly nickname. "Is that what your friends call you? Rooster head?" he asked. Kuroo frantically shook his head, not wanting to be called that. "It's Kuroo! Kuroo Tetsurō!" he protested, a small blush making its way onto his cheeks.

Hinata smiled, nodding at his words. "Well Kuroo, here's Miss Gold. Feel free to come by whenever you want." he said, winking at the taller man as he slid the pot across the counter with a smile.

Kuroo felt like he was going to pass out from how fucking cute the man in front of him was. Like, how in the hell could someone be that fucking cute?

_______________________________________

-Two months later-

As time grew by and Kuroo being adamant about visiting Hinata several days a week, he finally worked up the courage to ask Hinata out. He started to care less that he was Human? Well, it seemed like he was half-human, which meant that he would probably have a longer life than the others.

But he started to care less about it. Sure he wanted to be able to hold Hinata without him breaking, but he wouldn't mind holding back for him. He wouldn't even mind begging to the damned Demon King Oikawa Tōru.

But, he had dirt on the Demon King so he wasn't that worried about it. The only thing he was worried about was Hinata rejecting him. He never quite knew what the smaller man was thinking. Sometimes he had that faraway look on his face that he couldn't quite place. It made him wonder what caused him to look like that. What could have possibly hurt him so much that he had that pained look in his eye?

But all those thoughts went out the window called his head as he opened the door to the plant shop, Hinata smiling and waving a him as he passed through the door. Kuroo wondered if that was what heaven was like. A cute red-head welcoming you as you walk through the pearly gates sure does sound nice.

But as Kuroo walked through the doors he saw the man he hated the most in that moment, Kageyama Tobio. There he was, messing with the flowers as he glared at everyone. Kuroo wondered what his deal was. He always seemed to linger and was always calling Hinata a dumbass. It made him wonder what the hell gave him the confidence to call Hinata of all people a dumbass.

"Ugh, the Rooster head is back." he mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Kageyama! If you're gonna be rude then get out!" Hinata exclaimed, pouting as he pointed to the door. Kageyama wasn't happy with Hinata yelling at him but walked out the door, giving Kuroo one last glare as he exited the shop.

Kuroo smiled awkwardly as he approached the counter, holding a small bunch of Daisies in his hands. They don't really have very safe flower shops where the demons live but he found a small field of daisies that made it feel appropriate.

"I-. I-! I've got something to tell you..." Kuroo mumbled out awkwardly. Hinata simply smiling as he nodded, telling him that he was listening.

"Well, ever since I've laid eyes on you I felt something for you. And now that it's been quite a while, I can't help but say that I have feelings for you. I know that there's probably a large gap between age and if we did grow old together you'd be stuck with looking at my ugly young mug forever. I just needed to get it off my chest." he explained, showing him the small bunch of daisies.

"And these are for you." he added nervously.

Hinata didn't know what to think. But he smiled as he took the daises in his hands and grabbed Kuroo's hand in his. "You do know I'm a witch right?" he asked, looking up at him with a soft smile. "I thought that my hair and eyes would give it away but I guess I'm wrong." he said, smiling at the bewildered face Kuroo making.

"You're a witch?" he questioned. Hinata nodded. "Mhm. Me and my sister had to move around 35 years ago because of some Witch trials going around in the southern region." he explained. "I'm 52 in years of age if that's what you're wondering." he informed.

"You're only three years younger than me...." he muttered. "How come? I mean if you guys haven't been found out yet then why did you move?" he asked. Hinata smiled softly, the same sad look coming across his face. "Because our Mom was convicted of being a witch. If we didn't leave then we would have been next." he explained.

And that told Kuroo all he needed to know. He hopped over the counter and pulled Hinata close, holding his cheek as he kissed him. He couldn't help but live the bundle of sunshine in front of him. And the fact that he would live as long as Kuroo would, made all his hesitation go out the window.

Hinata pushed him away, looking up at him confused, "Huh? But? But don't demons extremely dislike witches?" he questioned. "That's what Mom always told me." he said, confusion and worry lacing his voice. Kuroo laughed and kissed his forehead. "No silly. She probably said that to protect you. So that way you wouldn't get involved with a demon like me." he explained. Which made Hinata laugh, "A demon like you huh? Well, I guess I'll have to apologize to her in the afterlife." he said, smiling as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kuroo blushed, taking that as confirmation to pick him up by his thighs and wrap his legs around his torso. He had been holding himself back from touching Hinata or kissing him, but he couldn't stop kissing him now that he was in his arms.

"Is there anywhere we can go? Where no one can hear your screams?" Kuroo asked, his voice husky as he questioned the smaller man. "The greenhouse." Hinata replied. "I usually keep a spell surrounding it. No one should be able to hear us in there." he admitted, wrapping his arms around his neck, trying not to fall or slide out of his arms.

Kuroo quickly made his way to the greenhouse, making sure that no one saw as he opened the door and locked it behind him. Hinata pushed away for a moment, bringing out a small mattress that he kept under a worktable. "Natsu says that I move around a lot so she kicks me out of the bed." he explained, seeing the look of confusion forming on the demons face.

Kuroo couldn't help but smile and pick him back up, laying him down gently as he started leaving kisses on his neck. "I don't mind. It just means we don't have to make love on the cold hard ground." he claimed, making Hinata laugh softly at his words. And boy did Kuroo love how he could feel his voice when he kissed his neck, starting to leave hickies with a small smirk as he pulled down the pants that Hinata usually wore.

Kuroo didn't even mind that the boy was covered in dirt in some areas, he could overlook it for all he cared. He loved the man in front of him, and it showed how much he loved him with how gentle his gaze and touches were.

Hinata reached out to slip Kuroo's shirt over his head, starting to kiss him softly until Kuroo started to kiss his neck again, leaving small love marks like a trail down his neck. It was no lie that Kuroo liked to mark what was his. He always needed to make sure what was his was only his. Hinata was no exception.

Kuroo thought about leaving a Demon mark on Hinata, but he didn't think that Hinata would be that appreciative of that. Not to mention if anyone other than his sister saw it, it could put him in danger. But the urge to mark what was his was strong, but he held back as he retracted his nails, which were usually sharp and long, but he had no intention to hurt Hinata.

He got Hinata to suck on his fingers after some more heated kisses, letting his saliva coat his fingers as he slipped off the smaller man's boxers. Once Kuroo had proper access to his precious entrance, he gently pushed a finger inside, allowing Hinata to gasp at the foreign object.

Hinata was tight, and Kuroo was honestly surprised that Hinata didn't have any past partners. He for sure thought that Hinata and Kageyama had at least had a one night stand. But the uncomfortable look on Hinata's face as he adjusted to the second finger proved him wrong.

"Are you sure about this Hinata?" Kuroo asked, looking down at him with worry. Hinata nodded, bringing him down to give him a gentle kiss. "I'm positive. I don't want to be with anyone other than you." he said, reassuring the demon in front of him. And that was all Kuroo needed to push on that one spot that made Hinata moan.

As Kuroo pushed more and prepared him more, he could see the uncomfortable gaze turn to one of lust and pleasure. Which he was glad to see on Hinata.

As Kuroo pulled his fingers out he heard the moan of disapproval from Hinata, making him smirk. "Be patient Shōyō. You'll be filled soon enough." Kuroo whispered, making Hinata shudder at the use of his name and the voice Kuroo was using.

Kuroo made sure he was decently lubed up before he pressed the tip of his member against Hinata's entrance, looking up at Hinata to make sure he got the ok. "It's ok Tetsurō, just try to be gentle." Hinata said, softly gazing up at him. Kuroo smirked, leaving a kiss on his forehead.

"Not sure how gentle I can be with eleven inches but I'll try." he said, a slightly arrogant tone coming off of him as he slowly pushed inside, Hinata grasping at the mattress, finally needing something more to hold onto as he clung to Kuroo's shoulders.

Kuroo let Hinata adjust before Hinata let him move, the small noises of discomfort, slowly turning to moans of pleasure was music to Kuroo's ears. He had never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Hinata, but he was proved wrong as he thrusted faster, the urge to mark what was his surpassing him as he bit Hinata's collarbone, his saliva mixing with the smaller man's blood, slowly forming the mark of a demon on his shoulder.

And that's when Kuroo slowly lost his sense of reason, his thrusts being faster as Hinata's moans grew louder, the mattress starting to creak at the weight and power that Kuroo thrust into Hinata. He had a small bit of reason left inside to try and pull out before he came, but the second Hinata came, that small bit of reason went out the window and he came inside of Hinata, the smaller male scratching at his shoulders, fatigue slowly taking over him as they both came down from their high.

When Kuroo stopped his thrusts to look down at Hinata, he saw the mark and his reason came back. "Shit." he mumbled, Hinata panting to try and catch his breath.

When Hinata had finally come down from the remains of his high, he felt sore and in pain, looking up to see a worried Kuroo. "Sorry about your shoulders." he mumbled out, looking at the scratches he left behind on the taller man's shoulders.

Hinata was still slightly out of it, the pain that the Demon mark was leaving was making him slightly delirious. But he could tell how worried Kuroo was about his reaction. "I'm fine Tetsurō. It's about time I settled down with someone. And I don't mind if it's you." he said, his gaze soft as Kuroo quickly held him close, smiling at his words.

"I'm so glad I fell in love with you." was all Kuroo said as they fell asleep in the small greenhouse. 

_______________________________________

-Two Months Later-

Kuroo was visiting Hinata Daily, preparing his very large home to get Hinata and is sister settled down. He had grown a lot more protective of Hinata since they made love but he noticed that Hinata was throwing up a lot more in the mornings. To which Hinata just put a bun in the oven to make the dumbass get a hint. But it took Hinata yelling out "I'M PREGNANT YOU FUCKING FOOL!" to get Kuroo to take a hint.

But Kuroo was ecstatic either way. Hinata had a rough time hiding the demon mark and the villagers were growing suspicious of the decreasing amount of plants in the small shop. Natsu seemed extremely ecstatic to be an Aunt though. But Kuroo had to get permission from the Demon King and oh boy was that a pain in the ass to explain. But Oikawa seemed genuinely happy for his friend, and now there were only a couple of days till Hinata would finally be under the same roof as Kuroo.

But of course, just as things seem to be going well, fate has a different idea in mind.

-Present day-

Kuroo was finally glad that it was the day that Hinata would finally live with him. He was finishing the final touches when an Owl flew into the open window and transformed back into his Demon friend Bokuto, who was constantly pestering the man about being a Godfather along with Akaashi.

He seemed out of breath and a worried look across his face. "Kuroo bad news!" he exclaimed, making the fellow demon freeze. "Hinata is being dragged by the Villagers. Looks like they found out about the mark. They're gonna try and do an exorcism. Natsu ran desperately to get to me. She went back as soon as she relayed the message." he said.

And that was all Kuroo needed to jump out the window to quickly run back to Hinata.

Kuroo ran through the forest, the trees seeming to spread for miles and miles beyond what he could imagine. The dreaded thing he feared the most was going to happen, the man he loved and the child he was carrying could get hurt. And that thought was tearing his instincts apart as he ran as fast as he could towards the small town, making his way to the small flower shop only to find no one there. The only place he could think of was the church, and he prayed to the demon lord that his small lover was ok.

But he could tell he was getting close when he heard the red-head yelling at the villagers, desperately yelling at them that he did nothing wrong, and the love he felt for the black-haired demon was natural, and the blood flowing through the red-heads veins wasn't anything wrong, but Kuroo could hear the priest muttering those cursed mantras as he flung holy water onto the smaller boy. His smaller sister trying to fight through the crowd as she was held back by several of the wives and husbands that didn't want her to get hurt.

Kuroo burst through the trees, the Villagers stopping to look at him, fear in their eyes.

Hinata was covered in small bruises from where they held him too tightly. And his wrists were bound with rope that was obviously too tight for his fragile skin.

The priest thought that pointing his cross at the demon would keep him away and that flinging the holy water at Kuroo would make him back away, but that only proved to piss him off more. The air filled with Mana that made most of the Villagers choke, all of them falling to their knees in a desperate plea to beg forgiveness.

But Kuroo wasn't willing to listen. Bokuto showed up with Akaashi to grab Natsu, telling her that everything would be ok. Kuroo didn't bother with the priest and went straight to Hinata, pulling him into his arms as gently as he could after tearing off the ropes that bonded his wrists. "I'm sorry. You're safe." was all Hinata needed to let the tears fall.

He could see the fire and the stake that the villagers were preparing in the background. And he knew what would have happened if he was too late. Hinata would have met the same fate that his mother met. And that thought scared him.

Kuroo Princess carried Hinata, telling Bokuto to set the village aflame as Akaashi flew Natsu back to the mansion that all of the three demons lived in. Including another cat-like demon with two-toned hair, that he knew could help heal Hinata's injuries. Kuroo walked as fast as he could, not wanting to go too fast and startle Hinata.

When he made it back, Kenma was already waiting in his room with ointments and supplies ready. Hinata had stopped crying by then and Kuroo was relieved to see that Hinata was physically fine.

And that's all Kuroo really needed. Hinata in his arms and safe. He couldn't give a damn about any village that had burned away. Not if they hurt one of the most important things in the world to him.

-Fin-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only slight angst meant to progress the relationship between Kuroo and Hinata so be warned! Kinda didn't like how this turned out but I couldn't find a better way to continue this. Sorry if it's not as good ˎ₍•ʚ•₎ˏ

míѕtαkє?  
[Part Two]  
_______________________________________

-Recap-

When he made it back, Kenma was already waiting in his room with ointments and supplies ready. Hinata had stopped crying by then and Kuroo was relieved to see that Hinata was physically fine. 

And that's all Kuroo really needed. Hinata in his arms and safe. He couldn't give a damn about any village that had burned away. Not if they hurt one of the most important things in the world to him.   
_______________________________________

When the village burned to the ground, the mythical creatures that lived in the forest nearby, including Kageyama and the rest of Hinata's friends stayed there mostly, caring less about the village that burned to the ground and the humans that left to search for another place to settle. After all those humans were one of many reasons that they couldn't leave the forest often. Of course Kageyama tended to try and visit Hinata when he felt like it.

But Kuroo had become more weary and protective after the incident with Hinata and the villagers. He only trusted his friends and Natsu to be near him or touch him. And after months went by and Hinata's belly started to grow more from being about five months pregnant, he would grow far more protective. 

Hinata at first didn't mind. But when Kuroo offered to start carrying him around everywhere, he decided to say something.

"Kuroo, you're far too protective. It's not like I'm going to drop dead or get kidnapped anytime soon so stop worrying." he claimed, glaring slightly at the male seated across from him even though he only looked like an angry rabbit.

The two were having lunch in the abnormally long dining hall. And no matter how many times Hinata walked around the mansion, he still would get lost and end up having to look around for a bell to call Kuroo with. But Hinata was more concerned with how anxious Kuroo was getting. 

"I'm just worried Shōyō. It's natural to be worried about the love of your life who is also carrying your child right?" he questioned, trying to make his anxiety and possessive nature seem normal. Which even Hinata could tell was definitely not normal. But Hinata's words of dropping dead or getting kidnapped put that situation into his head.

So, as Hinata ate, he figured there was only one thing he could do to get Kuroo off his back. "Fine! Then for a month or longer I refuse to sleep in the same room as you." he said, pouting slightly at the fact that he had to go so far to get Kuroo off his back. 

Kuroo only sat there, shocked as he reached his hand over to Hinata's. "Shōyō you must be playing a prank right? You can't just sleep in another room! It's not fair!" he protested, holding onto Hinata's hand tightly. But Hinata only nodded.

"I'm serious Tetsurō. Until you learn how to give me some space I'm not gonna sleep in the same room. I'm usually fine with cuddles and everything. But acting like I'm some precious chinaware that hasn't been seen in thousands of years isn't appealing to me." he warned, standing up from his seat he left Kuroo to wallow in his thoughts.

Kuroo started thinking of all the ways he could get Hinata to forgive him instead of all the ways Hinata could get hurt. But the more he thought, the more things were going downhill.

He spent a week in his office, mumbling to himself on how to win Hinata back into sleeping in the same room. But he also didn't want to force Hinata in any way that would scare him. The mark he had left on Hinata was a thing that connected a demon and their lover. 

It hurt for him to be separated from Hinata mentally and if it was for too long then physically as well. But since Hinata was also carrying his child, it made it worse. Far worse. It was the worst feeling of anxiety that Kuroo had ever experienced. He was constantly on the edge of a panic attack but of course Hinata was oblivious to the feelings Kuroo was having.

Kuroo didn't talk often about his life or his deeper feelings. He always told Hinata that he loved him, but never about how far the depths of his love went. Nor how much it pained him to be away from him.

Kenma, who had grown close to Hinata, occasionally checked up on Kuroo during the week he had locked himself up in the office. He knew better not to mess with him, but he also knew this couldn't go on for long.

He walked through the very large mansion, making his way to Hinata who was checking on his plants in the greenhouse that Kuroo had gotten made for him. He sat talking to a very large cactus, that slightly looked on the verge of death. It was large thing with black spikes and a golden base.

Somehow the cactus reminded Hinata of Kuroo and he liked to talk to it when he got lonely or anxious. Hinata may have been oblivious to Kuroo's feelings, but he has his own anxieties about the whole thing. He was worried if his child would be ok. And if he ended up having twins would he be ok? Witch's are known to give a lot of their mana up during childbirth. Some even die if they aren't originally born with enough mana. And as he grew further into the pregnancy, the more tired he grew because of the mana he was giving to his child.

But those were only some of Hinata's worries. Some were about Kuroo, some about his sister, but most about his unborn child. He felt bad about pushing Kuroo away, but sometimes he felt like the only thing keeping Kuroo attached to him was the life growing inside of him. He understood that the mark on his neck was only meant for him, but he was still worried.

If Kuroo got any more attached than he already was, what would happen to his freedom? It slightly scared him even though he knew Kuroo would never lock him up. But Hinata never really knew what he was thinking either. 

So, with all his worries, he entrusted it to the cactus, finding that they enjoyed being talked to, even if they were just a small form to quell his anxiety.

Kenma, watched as Hinata talked to the cactus, finding it slightly adorable as he got closer, Hinata immediately shutting up and looking over at Kenma with a curious look. "Yes Kenma?" he asked. 

Kenma could never understand how he knew he was coming. It somehow rattled him at times when Hinata would look over curiously before he stepped into the room.

"How do you do that?" he asked, finding Hinata looking dumbfounded. "I mean, know when I'm coming into the room. You don't do it always but you do it often." he said, walking closer to the sitting man.

Hinata could only smile at his question, a small laugh escaping his lips. "The plants. They warn me when someone's coming and I taught then the names of the people in this place along with what they look like." he explained, smiling with that goofy look on his face.

Of course, the plants. At times Kenma forgot that the man in front of him was a witch. Quite a strong witch that Kenma sometimes felt was stronger than he let on. But as Kenma got lost in his thoughts he nearly forgot why he was looking for Hinata in the first place.

"Hey Hinata?" he questioned, looking over at the red-head who reached for the spritzer bottle to water the plants who didn't require as much water as others. Hinata looked up curiously, smiling softly at Kenma. But now that Kenma could look at him closer he noticed that Hinata looked a bit sicker than the last week. 

Kenma realized that the two that were so in love they were both suffering away from each other. "You should really sit down and have a talk with Kuroo." he warned. The red-head wanted to protest but he knew he was right. 

"I just don't know what he's thinking." he mumbled, his voice soft as he talked about the black-haired demon. "He always seems overprotective but he doesn't talk to me about how he feels. He doesn't use his words and occasionally I wonder if he's only with me because of the mark and the child growing inside of me." he explains. 

Kenma didn't want to tell Hinata that he called Kuroo over to listen in glad that there were no plants outside of the door to warn Hinata, since he was sure the red-head would get upset, but he started to get guilty when he heard Kuroo behind the door to the greenhouse. 

Kenma watched Hinata spritz the plants as he looked over them. "And you're afraid that if you don't have enough mana that he'll blame himself." Kenma added, his eyes softening when he asked. 

Hinata flinched, Kuroo doing the same since he didn't understand what he meant. "You know?" Hinata asked, looking over at Kenma with a worried look etched onto his face. 

Kenma didn't want to worry either of them, but at that point they were both hiding things from each other. "I read about it since I wanted to make sure that you could be comfortable with delivering." he explained. "And then I noticed the part about witch's and the difficulty. That's why there aren't many right? Children absorb the mana inside as they grow and it takes a strain on the parent. Twins are known to be a bigger death wish as a parent." he explains further, glancing towards the door with a glare to make sure Kuroo wouldn't burst in and make Hinata panic. 

Hinata already looked like a kicked puppy with the expression on his face, he didn't need Kuroo making him feel worse. "I didn't mean to hide it. I just didn't want Kuroo worrying about something that could or couldn't happen." he softly explained, fiddling with his own hands as he grew anxious. 

Kenma could only sigh as he ruffled the others hair. "Kuroo may worry but he has the right to. After several decades he finally found a person he wants to be with." he started. "And trust me Kuroo has hardly any trust to give in the love department." he added.

Hinata looked up, his head tilting slightly as he asked Kenma a question, "What do you mean?". Kenma only sat down in one of the stools in the greenhouse and looked at Hinata gently. "Kuroo grew up in the horrible Demon household where the parents had no love for anyone but themselves. Watching his parents cheat on each other and argue and fight made his trust for others disappear. Of course they put on a show for others, but they were only in the marriage for the sake of appearances and power." he explained. 

"Kuroo of course had flings here and there, but not like a normal demon who would claim whoever he wanted. He has never claimed someone with a demon mark. Even though he could have a long time ago." he added.

Hinata's anxiety grew into surprise at the information he didn't know. "That's why he's not so good with words. He's horrible with them actually. He's intelligent when it comes to peace and war and knows how to get his words across then. But when it comes to love he's incredibly hopeless. So his worry comes off as possessiveness and his anxiety comes off as obsession." Kenma explained. 

"He doesn't mean to make you feel suffocated. This is his first real relationship and he doesn't want to lose you. Also, when he thought you were a human he made a resolve to keep you safe from the other demons if you ever really stuck with him. Though, he's always going to keep you safe from everyone no matter what." he added, smiling softly as he explained to the red-head. 

Hinata felt horrible that he didn't feel like Kuroo cared enough. "I should apologize.." he mumbled, keeping his hands together as he made his resolve and got up. Kuroo made a silent dash back to his office, making sure he didn't look like he just ran across the castle. But he did realize when he looked in the mirror that he looked like absolute shit because he kept wallowing and worrying for the past week without any food or sleep, which a demon could usually live without.

But what Kenma had confirmed with Hinata made him worry. He didn't know a lot about witches. But he knew they relied heavily on mana to be able to do spells and infuse potions and items with magic. But that was the extent to his knowledge of witch's. He didn't know that if they had a child it could mean death. He also didn't know how exactly a birth of a demon and witch child would go which worried him. 

As he sat in his chair, he looked up when the small red-head peaked his head into his office. Hinata looked tired to Kuroo, especially since he didn't have the usual sunshine smile on his face. "Hey Shōyō. I didn't expect to see you for a month." he teased, the facade of being fine and clueless being quite easy for him as he teased the red-head. 

Hinata smiled sheepishly, holding his hands together as he entered the office. "I um..." he started, his voice escaping him since he wasn't sure of what to say. "I wanted to say sorry for being difficult. I didn't think enough about your end of things." he informed, being hesitant as he stood in front of his desk. 

Kuroo tried to keep a serious expression on his face but watching Hinata stress out by the silence didn't make Kuroo feel any better. He stood up and picked Hinata up carefully, sitting back down on the couch in his office. "It's ok. I should have backed off some so you didn't feel suffocated here." he mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Hinata's neck. 

"I'm not used to loving someone as much as I love you. That's why even when I try to hold myself back I still want to make sure you're safe. Even though I guess I go too far sometimes." he admitted softly, leaving a small kiss on his neck before pulling away to look at Hinata. 

Hinata seemed to be more anxious than he was when he arrived, not wanting to tell Kuroo the risk but knowing he should anyways. Especially since Kuroo even admitted that he went too far with his offers. 

"I haven't been honest with you Tetsurō." he mumbled, making sure Kuroo stayed in the same position by running his fingers through his hair. "With witch's and warlocks, it's a harder birth. We give a lot of our mana to make sure that the child is born strong enough to survive in this world." he explained. "My mom had a large amount of mana so two kids wasn't a problem, but in the end when it came to the witch trials she didn't have enough mana to fully fend off the villagers since it often takes years to fully get back your mana." he explained, hugging Kuroo tightly. 

"I do have a decent amount of mana to get me by and I'm sure one child will be fine. But if they are twins, I'm not sure. Twins were always known to kill the parent because of the large amount of mana it took." he added. Kuroo wasn't as surprised, slightly glad he overheard Kenma's and Hinata's talk earlier about the subject so he wouldn't be as upset with Hinata. 

Kuroo was sure he'd be doing more research soon on witch's and children, especially because he noticed how much of a toll losing mana was for Hinata. Kuroo wondered a bit if there was a way to transfer some of his over to Hinata but kept quite on that matter. 

"It's ok. I'm not mad." Kuroo said softly, keeping his tone low so he didn't make Hinata scared. "I am a bit upset you hid it from me but I'm not mad at you. Don't worry, you're too stubborn to go down like that." he teased, successfully lightening the mood at the small comment towards Hinata. 

"I guess being stubborn in that way is a compliment." he mumbled. Kuroo was just glad Hinata wasn't crying. He hated it when he cried. He noticed Hinata's fingers slow as Hinata started to feel tired. Kuroo took it as a queue to get up and take Hinata back to their bedroom. Hinata was still surprisingly light to Kuroo. But even if he was heavy Kuroo wouldn't have minded.

As long as Hinata stayed by his side that was all he needed.   
_______________________________________

It was around two months later when Hinata decided he had to intervene again with Kuroo's behavior. He was seven months in and all Kuroo did was spend time in the library and read up on the history of witch's and demons, wondering if there was ever a child produced and what happened during that period. And Hinata hated it. 

Kuroo seemed to look worse and worse as time went on. At this point Hinata was worried about him collapsing. And he had no clue if he even ate at all. Hence the need to check up on him and lecture him if needed. 

Just as Hinata entered the library he heard Kuroo jump up, hands in the air as though he finally found the lost city of Atlantis. "Finally!" he yelled, pointing at the shelves of books with contempt and smirked as though he won a battle of wills. He then took off the glasses on his face, grabbing the book and ready to go find Hinata, only finding him in the door way with a surprised look on his face.

"Shōyō? What are you doing here?" he asked, his head tilting curiously. His face showed clear signs of sleep deprivation. Hinata didn't look much better, mostly pale from having most of his Mana sucked by the child growing inside of him. 

"I came here to make you stop looking for a child that might or might not exist. I don't know the last time you've eaten. Or if you've slept! Come on Kuroo! Let's just go to bed and cuddle. You can bring those books if you want but please just do this for me." Hinata begged, looking up at the dark-haired demon with a small pout. 

Hinata never begged for anything, so who was Kuroo to deny him? But of course Kuroo wasn't willing to give in, "But I finally found what we were looking for Shōyō. There's a nice section in this book about a child born from different races and about one between a witch and demon! There's a nice potion mix that will help with the mana you're losing." he explained, smiling down at the small witch he had come to adore more than life itself.

Hinata didn't find this as promising as Kuroo did. Nor did he think that the potion would be easy to make. But when he looked at Kuroo's hopeful face he only sighed and gave in. "What does the potion consist of?" he questioned. 

Kuroo smiled leading him to the desk in the library so Hinata could sit down. As he did so he set the book on the table and flipped through the pages to get to what ingredients they would need. 

When Hinata first looked at the page he expected some decently rare ingredients. Not ones you'd have to go to the end of the earth to find. 

"Kuroo are you insane? I only have one of these ingredients! And there are five!" he exclaimed. 

"Tongue of an fairy? They won't give that up easily! A limb from a Madagascar tree? I may have that damn tree but he's difficult to work with! There's also a hoof of a Kelpie? Plus an ear of an elf? The last ingredient is the fire of a dragon! How the hell do you use that!?" Hinata yelled out, concern on his face as he stood up. 

"This is insane. It's not possible. If there was a potion to improve and manage mana then I would have heard of it by now." Hinata said, trying to reason with Kuroo. 

Kuroo simply smirked, patting Hinata's head softly as he shook his head in mock disappointment,"I think you underestimate us Demons Hinata. There's always a place you can go if you can't find something. It's only accessible by Demons of course." he explained. 

Hinata seriously doubted Kuroo but a week later and several odd items on the wooden dining table proved Hinata wrong. 

Kuroo finally looked healthier and back to his cocky smirking ways instead of a sleep deprived college student trying to cram stupid shit that might or might not be on the test the next day. 

"I have gotten all of the ingredients Shōyō. Now you're gonna have to chug whatever these ingredients end up tasting like. Even if it tastes like horse piss." he said. 

Hinata went pale, shaking his head at the thought. Hinata had taken some horrible potions before, but he didn't want to think about how this was going to turn out. "You can't be serious." he mumbled, wide-eyed at the items in front of him. Kuroo nodded, a small smirk on his face, "Of course I am. You can't run away now. It's for the sake of your health." he claimed, picking up Hinata with a smile. "Time to get the potion made so you can get it over with and chug it." he claimed. 

Kenma was the one to make the potion, being a mage had its benefits in some ways. But when it came to getting Hinata to drink the potion, he continued to protest. Hinata's face was paler than usual and it took several days of convincing of get Hinata to drink it. Even still he did it with a pale face and shaky hands. 

And let's just say, the potion tastes like a horrible combination to TV static, nails on a chalkboard, stepping on a lego and the salty taste of playdoh. Along with a dash of rust and mold. Overall, worst combination ever. Don't even ask how you could taste nails on a chalkboard and stepping on a lego. 

And Hinata's face showed how horrible it was. But he didn't throw it up and simply teared up, closing his eyes as he put a hand over his mouth. If it was an anime you'd probably see his soul leaving his body, but luckily it didn't. 

Once he regained the ability to talk and not think to throw up, he glared straight at Kuroo. "Make me do this again and I swear I'll make you drink this crap too." he threatened. Kuroo nodded frantically, smiling as he put his hand up but kept his fingers crossed behind his back. 

After all, who knows what the future hold. Kuroo did always want two boys and a girl. If this worked then he could have that. But of course he'd have to talk with Hinata about that. 

But the potion did seem to work, improving how Hinata felt and let him walk more around the castle and water his plants instead of having someone else water them to the specific conditions they needed. 

And Hinata felt a lot better overall. And of course Kuroo felt relief. 

And when the time came. There was a small girl with black hair and bright auburn colored eyes nestled in Hinata's arms. With a lot of demons surrounding the bed Hinata laid on. Kuroo being the most anxious of them all. Bokuto was actually silent for once, not wanting to make the baby cry. The rest were well known such as Kenma and Kageyama. Many of Hinata's friends were there and just as Kuroo's were.

But they were eventually shooed away since Kuroo wanted time alone with Hinata. 

"So. What are we gonna name her?" he asked, curious as he looked down at Hinata. Hinata only smiled and held the small child closer, "How about Sayako?" he asked, bundling the small child a bit more. Kuroo smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect." he claimed.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I'll be adding a second part but I might try to post a second part!


End file.
